


tabletop games

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Sexswap, girlband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex+genderswap. One Direction are, once again, a girl band. As for Harry, that doesn't change anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tabletop games

Harry is leaning forward, elbows on the table, looking far too innocent considering the fact that this is Harry. Louis has her doubts about Harry being innocent, ever.   
  
"What are you up to?" she asks, suspicious. It's early morning. Louis just came down from her shower, sweatpants and baggy shirt, and the kitchen is there for food. So Louis came here to get food. There is no food anywhere near Harry at the moment. There is, however, a suspicious lack of clothes. Or rather, Harry's wearing clothes, but they're not covering very much skin.  
  
"I was just hanging out here," Harry says breezily, leaning forward a little bit further. Louis' eyes slide down, and down, and down her neckline. Harry has a pretty great décolleté going on. Her breasts are full and perky and Louis can pretty much see down to her navel when she's bending over like this. "And then I thought, you know what," Harry continues. "You know what I'm gonna do?"  
  
"What?" Louis asks, distracted. She wonders if Harry would protests if she offered to go bra shopping with her. Louis is great at bra shopping, and Harry doesn't seem to be owning any bras.  
  
"I was thinking, I'm gonna let the first person who comes into the kitchen fuck me into oblivion."  
  
"All right," Louis says, and then, "Wait, what?"  
  
Harry sucks her lower lip into her mouth. "Lucky you."  
  
Louis' mouth falls open. "Jesus, you're such a _slut_ ," she finally manages, and she's aware it actually sounds more like a compliment when she says it in that tone, but then, she is suitably impressed. And a little bit jealous. But mostly, she realizes as she walks around the table, she finds the whole thing hilarious. "Even Liam?" she asks, giggle in her throat.  
  
Harry, apparently very pleased with the effect her breasts had on Louis' attention span, turns around and hitches her butt up against the table. Her skirt, already barely covering anything at all, sneaks up her thigh a few more inches. "Especially Liam," she says, grinning. "Liam needs to get laid _bad_."  
  
Louis snorts. "Thought you had a rule about virgins."  
  
Harry slowly runs her fingertip up her own thigh, material sliding up along with it.   
  
Louis' mouth goes dry.   
  
Harry smirks. "I'm a bad girl that way. Defiling virgins is my favorite hobby. _You_ should know."  
  
Louis does know. She'd had a boyfriend for almost a year, before the XFactor, and they'd never done anything more than touch. Maybe, she figures, this is because she's gayer than a Christmas tree. Possibly, so was her ex. And then Harry came along, with her quick fingers and quicker tongue. Bootcamp. Louis still doesn't quite know whether to be proud or ashamed of the fact that Harry managed to get her out of her panties in a matter of _hours_.  
  
And now this.   
  
"I should spank you for even thinking of defiling Liam," Louis says seriously. "And for wearing that skirt. It's probably illegal... somewhere."  
  
"Will you?" Harry grins.   
  
"Maybe?" Louis grins back. "But first, I have to fulfill my daily mission."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Louis steps closer and closer until she's standing merely a handspan away from Harry. Harry smells sweet, and like sex, like she's been turned on for ages. Louis can feel herself grow wet at the thought that Harry's been hanging around the kitchen like this all morning, waiting for Louis to come down and fuck her.   
  
When Harry tilts her face up for a kiss, Louis gives it to her, but on the cheek; it makes Harry pout, at least until Louis slides her palms up her skirt, and then she's moaning loudly. Louis's not even touching her pussy, and she's already so vocal, so needy. Harry can bring down the entire house with her sex voice if she wants to.  
  
"Shhh, quiet," Louis tells her, suddenly avidly aware they're _in the kitchen_ , and that anyone could come in at any minute. Fuck. "Fuck," she repeats. "You're such an exhibitionist."  
  
"What can you do," Harry says, licking the corner of her mouth daintily. "I like the thought of you getting me up on this table and eating me out until I come so hard, I'll feel it for _days_."  
  
Louis breathes in her scent and tries not to let the images overcharge her brain. She needs some of that brain power to control her hands. Harry's butt is firm in them, warm skin, smooth, a little tense.   
  
"Touch me," Harry whispers into her ear. "I want to feel you inside me."  
  
This is going to be over fairly quickly, Louis thinks. Sometimes, they draw it out for hours, lying on a bed. Harry's a master at that, keeping Louis' legs spread while she presses her tongue to Louis' clit with just enough pressure to keep her from coming. Louis isn't so patient. One of her hands leaves Harry's ass, and then she's moving Harry's skirt up and slipping her fingers over her panties.  
  
"White lace, huh?" she says, watching as her nail scrapes over the material where Harry's a little wet already; it's almost see-through. Harry's thighs tremble with desire.  
  
"Bought them new," Harry tells her, tilting her head. Her curls fall over her ear and into Louis' face. "If you want, you can take them off."  
  
Louis is not going to say no to that. But not just yet. Before she does that, she slowly traces her finger down the rim of them where they meet the soft skin of Harry's inner thigh, and then slips the tip underneath, touching where Harry's so hot and sticky.  
  
"Fuck," Harry swears. "C'mon." She's breathing harder already. She gets so turned on so fast, it's incredible how responsive she is, how hot she gets from just one touch. She's already spreading her legs wider, willing Louis to go faster, put her fingers on her more.   
  
Louis isn't too patient, never has been. Instead of fucking around, she pushes the material aside and slides her thumb over Harry's clit, pressing down hard. Harry gasps and then her arms are around Louis, clinging to her, burying her face in Louis' neck. "Feels so good," she moans. "Louis. Fuck, Louis. More?"  
  
For a moment, they stare at each other, then Louis hoists her up, and Harry helps, and then she's on the table, sitting with her legs spread filthily wide, and Louis now wishes she'd taken the panties off after all so she could _see_ . "God, you're so _wanton_ ," she groans instead, and gets her fingers back onto Harry's pussy.   
  
Harry leans back onto her elbows and shifts her hips. She looks exhilarated, and proud, and like she knows exactly how much Louis appreciates that about her, that slutty, sexual way she moves and talks and _gives_.  
  
"Fuck, okay, this is so over," Louis says. She takes her fingers away, hooks her thumbs into the panties and pulls them down Harry's legs. Harry's legs are amazing, and they deserve a lot of attention on any other day, but today they're still in the fucking kitchen, and Harry smells of sex so strongly now that Louis can't help but push her legs up and go down on her, closing her lips around her clit, sucking hard.  
  
"Motherfucking shit," Harry swears, and moans and bucks up into Louis' mouth, pushing back against her tongue.   
  
Louis never knew what things one could do with one's tongue until she met Harry. Now she's a champion at oral sex, if she does say so herself; it doesn't take her long to get Harry to writhe, especially when she licks down until she can push her tongue inside Harry and cheat a little by using her thumb to press down on Harry's clit.  
  
Harry loves that, loves feeling Louis' tongue insider her, loves it when Louis moves it in and out while her fingers rub over her clit. Louis loves feeling Harry clench around her tongue when she comes, a rush of warmth and wetness into her mouth, and licking her clean, licking her until Harry draws away from the contact, shuddering and gasping, pushing at Louis' shoulder.  
  
"Your skirt is ruined," Louis points out sadly when Harry thumps back against the table. It's not, not really; but Louis knows Harry will never be able to wear it again without getting Louis instantly and horribly wet. She can't stop touching Harry's folds, the twitch she gets whenever Louis rubs over where she's red and swollen and so sensitive.  
  
"Oh god, stop it," Harry says when Louis tries to sneak a finger into her, maybe playing for a second go. Sometimes, Harry lets her go again, lets her put three, sometimes four fingers into her, spreading her wide so she can look and watch her own fingers disappear inside her. But this time, Harry just sits up, grabbing her wrist. Louis makes a sad face.   
  
"You are so ridiculous," Harry says. But of course, it's the amazing kind of ridiculous, and Louis knows that even more so when Harry leans in and kisses Louis on the mouth, opening for her, sneaking her tongue out to lick into Louis' mouth, lick herself on Louis' tongue. It's the hottest thing.  
  
"Gonna get you off, too," Harry mutters into the kiss. "Just let me -" And then she's climbing down the table, and down on her knees, pulling Louis' pants and boxershorts with her as she goes down.  
  
Louis braces herself foward and against the edge of the table when Harry kneels between her legs and tilts up her face, gently pushing Louis' legs apart, fitting her mouth against her. Her curly hair is everywhere, sticking to her forehead and her face gets wet all over because the position is the worst for staying in any way or form presentable. But that's not what Harry is about. Harry is all about getting dirty during sex, she's all about doing it in the filthiest way, which is why sometimes, she will not wear any panties under her skirts at all, and sit down in Louis' lap, rubbing herself against the zipper of her jeans. It's why sometimes, she'll guide Louis' hand into her jeans while they're sitting in a random McDonalds somewhere, and get Louis to finger her while all around them, people eat.   
  
Sometimes, Louis will push her fingers into her deep and make her choke on a gulp of coke, and sometimes, she'll just keep a steady pressure on her clit until Harry's squirming and begging her with those huge, beautiful eyes.  
  
Right now, those eyes are closed as Harry licks and tugs and uses her lips and teeth and tongue, making Louis shudder above her. She eats up and into her until Louis' knuckles turn white and she's panting, and then she uses her fingers, folding one in half before she draws it over Louis' hole, stretching her, just that little bit, and Louis is coming hard, all over Harry's face, riding her mouth as long as her orgasms lasts. Harry moans into it, her other hand already under her skirt again, getting herself off to the whole thing.  
  
"Fucking hell," Louis says, burying her teeth in her own arm.   
  
Harry laughs. The vibrations feel amazing against Louis. She pulls away soon after.   
  
Louis cannot stand up straight. "Fuck, I love you," Louis says. "You filthy whore."  
  
Harry grins and presses a quick kiss to Louis' lips before she pulls up Louis' sweatpants and straightens her own skirt. "Love shall be this whore's payment then, milady," she sing-songs and curtsies, and then she runs over to the tap and holds her face underneath the water spray, spluttering wildly.  
  
Louis laughs.  
  
A few moments later, a sleepy Niall and an even sleepier Liam stumble into the kitchen. Harry gives Louis a wicked grin, taking her hand.   
  
"What are you two up to?" Liam asks, immediately suspicious. Harry's innocent eyes never work on her, either. Niall just yawns and goes for the fridge.  
  
"Nothing," Louis says, biting down onto her lower lip to keep from giggling. She pulls Harry along and upstairs. She has an interesting idea about exploring this lady/whore dynamic some more. Preferably by getting under Harry's skirt again.  
  
When they're back in their room, Harry closes the door behind her and faces Louis. She widens her eyes impossibly huge, raising her free hand to her mouth as if in shock. "Oh noes," she says with a gasp. "I think I forgot something downstairs."  
  
Louis stares at her, not getting it.   
  
Harry snorts. Then she pulls Louis so close that their breasts are touching, and guides her hand under her skirt.   
  
Fuck, Louis then thinks, remembering the panties, lying forgotten on the floor by the chair. The others are going to _kill_ them both.  
  
  
\- - - - -  
End


End file.
